Ser Shinichi
by Amidala Granger
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Una vez Ran le dijo a Conan entre lágrimas que ojalá él fuera Shinichi. ¿Cuál fue su reacción?


**Disclaimer**: nada me pertenece, salvo el tiempo empleado. Los personajes son de Gosho Aoyama (¡termínala ya, por Dios!) y la historia de ChibiRaccoon.

**Ser Shinichi**

_Escrito por ChibiRaccoon_

_Traducido por Amidala Granger_

—Ojalá fueras Shinichi…

Unas palabras muy sencillas, pero cargadas de nostalgia, amor y esperanzada convicción. Eran ese tipo de palabras las que le llegaban al corazón y hacían que la culpa y la pena subiera por su garganta y le catapultara a una ola de miseria que él mismo creaba. Porque lo que ella deseaba era verdad. Su deseo se había cumplido antes incluso de haberlo pensado, pero era inconsciente de ello.

La estuvo observando días después a través de sus gafas de montura negra, oculto tras un cómic. Estaba limpiando el escritorio de su padre en la oficina y pronto se pondría a hacer la cena. Disfrutaba viéndola limpiar antes de cocinar porque solía llevar un delantal azul para el polvo. Siempre conseguía tintarle las mejillas de rojo y evocar algunos pensamientos sobre el futuro.

"Es tan fuerte", pensó en silencio. Observó su ceño fruncido mientras limpiaba una pila de latas de cerveza que había encima del teléfono. Aunque había veces en las que su fuerza flaqueaba (lo del otro día fue un claro ejemplo de ello), aún era capaz de aguantar y no dejarse caer en la tierra de la depresión. En cierto modo le sorprendía, aunque cuando lo pensaba bien sabía que era algo digno de esperar de ella. Era una de sus múltiples cualidades por las que él se había...

Suspiró. Otra vez iba a ponerse a cavilar sobre lo mismo.

Sus sentimientos hacia ella eran reales, muy intensos. Pero para él, la seguridad de Ran iba por delante de su propio bienestar y felicidad. Si le dijera la verdad, se convertiría en su objetivo. Ran querría hacer lo imposible para ayudarle y no podía permitirlo. Si algo llegara a sucederle, si alguien... no, no podía ni imaginárselo.

—¿Conan? —Una voz dulce teñida de preocupación fraternal le rodeó y le sacó de su ensimismamiento para llevarle en presencia de la amiga de la infancia de Shinichi Kudo. Alzó la mirada y compuso rápidamente su máscara infantil. Ella le miraba desde cerca de la puerta.

—¿Ran? ¿Qué pasa? —Ésta sonrió. Cielos, era guapísima.

—Iba a preguntarte qué querías para cenar.

—Ah... —hubo un ligero matiz de decepción en su voz que la joven, afortunadamente, no notó. Sinceramente, ¿qué había esperado que dijera? —Eh... Cualquier cosa va bien, Ran.

Ella asintió y se giró, dispuesta a marcharse. Las palabras que reflejaban lo que había estado pensando anters y que jamás se habría permitido decir salieron de él sin poder detenerlas.

—Yo también desearía ser Shinichi —Esperó que ella no le hubiera oído. Lo había dicho en un murmullo tan silencioso que casi ni se había escuchado a sí mismo. Pero en momento en el que ella se detuvo, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron y lo supo: estaba claro que lo había escuchado. Sus ojos zafiro se giraron hacia él, confundidos y sorprendidos.

—¿Conan?

Jugueteó bajo su mirada y se llamó estúpido a sí mismo de diez maneras distintas. A veces se sentía como si se acabara de poner un cartel de neón en su frente que dijera "¡BINGO! ¡HAS ENCONTRADO A SHINICHI KUDO!, con todas sus lucecitas y todo. Era un misterio que no hubiera más gente que sospechara de su verdadera identidad. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿La verdad? No... No se podía arriesgar. Nada valía tanto como su vida. ¿Entonces qué le podía decir? Sólo la verdad. La verdad vista desde los ojos de Conan, el hermanito adoptado de Ran.

—Sólo quería decir... bueno, tú siempre estás muy triste porque él no está aquí y bueno... pensé que si yo era Shinichi podrías ser feliz. Sonreirías de verdad por una vez. Mer... —alzó la vista e intercambió con ella una mirada tan seria que la dejó sin respiración—. Merecería la pena si con eso consigo que sonrías —le dijo con sinceridad.

Algo cruzó por su mirada. Algo importante, valioso, pero antes de poder deducir el qué, se vio envuelto en un abrazo que no pudo evitar corresponder.

—No —Shinichi quedó perplejo.

¿Qué estaba...?

—No —repitió con la voz quebrada. Con qué facilidad le saltaban las lágrimas. Aunque eso también le gustaba de ella —No, Conan. No desees ser alguien más, porque mientras tú estés aquí, no estaré sola.

Conan asintió, pero Shinichi se estremeció para sus adentros.

—Además, ese detective estúpido se va a enterar cuando vuelva de ese caso. ¡Incluso podrías ayudarme, Conan!

Estupefacto, Conan sólo pudo contestar con un "Claro, Ran". Ran se levantó con una sonrisa, volvió a ajustarse el delantal y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta.

—Voy a empezar con la cena, ¿vale? —Conan asintió. Ella le sonrió de nuevo antes de cerrar la puerta y salir.

Conan se quedó ahí, en silencio. Volvía a sentirse tremendamente culpable. La había hecho llorar. Parecía que últimamente era lo único que hacía. Era fuerte. Más fuerte que muchos otros, pero estaba dolida como la que más, y a él siempre le dolía verla sufrir de la manera que lo hacía mientras suplicaba por el regreso de Shinichi. Se desplomó sobre el suelo con los ojos oscurecidos.

Tenía que volver a su antiguo yo. Ya no era sobre él o lo que quería. A partir de ahora, era por ella. Para traer de vuelta al mundo la radiante sonrisa de Ran Mouri. Para eliminar para siempre las lágrimas.

Shinichi se quitó las gafas y miró, imperturbable pero decidido, el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana.

—Lo siento, Ran. Me encantaría ser Shinichi ahora mismo para poder ver a tu verdadera yo sonriendo y no a la máscara tras la que te escondes.


End file.
